bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Tahu (2015)
Tahu is the Toa of Fire, who lives on Okoto. He was the Master of Fire of the island and later became the Uniter of Fire after Ekimu upgraded him. He is the heroic and couragous leader of the Toa. History On the island of Okoto, many years ago. There were two Mask Makers, Ekimu and Makuta. Ekimu wore the Mask of Creation and Makuta wore the Mask of Control, but Ekimu's masks were favored over his brother's, causing Makuta to become filled with jealousy and bitterness. As a result, he broke a sacred code of the Mask Makers and forged the Mask of Ultimate Power, which contained the powers of all six of Okoto's elements: Fire, Ice, Jungle, Water, Stone, and Earth. When he donned the mask, its power overwhelmed him, and Ekimu was forced to knock it from Makuta's face: the mask then exploded, releasing energies that drew Makuta and Okoto's capital city into the Shadow Realm and devastated Okoto, utterly changing its terrain. Ekimu was rendered comatose, but his body spoke the words of a prophecy by which the legendary Toa, heroes with the powers of the Elements, could be summoned in the time of Okoto's greatest need. Ekimu's body was laid to rest in a tomb by the Protectors, whose descendants protected the island and hid the masks to be worn by the Toa until the island was invaded by the Skull Spiders. They then gathered and spoke the Prophecy of Heroes to summon The Toa to the island before leading them to their Golden Masks of Power. The Toa would then join forces to defeat the Lord of Skull Spiders, before entering the City of the Mask Makers to find and revive Ekimu. After facing the Skull Warriors, Skull Slicer, and Skull Scorpios, the Toa awaken Ekimu and then must face the evil Skull Basher and Kulta, the Skull Grinder, who has stolen Ekimu's Mask of Creation. Though Kulta overpowers the Toa, their efforts buy Ekimu the time needed to reconstruct his mighty hammer, with which he defeats Kulta; the city is then made safe for the habitation of the Villagers. After this, the Toa receive new masks and armor from Ekimu, and thus go from being Masters to Uniters of the elements. Following a final clash with the Skull Creatures, they set out to find the Elemental Creatures, who hid Makuta's Mask of Control after his long ago defeat. Each eventually finds and bonds with their Elemental Creature, though Lewa is menaced by Makuta's ally Umarak, a deadly hunter. Having learned the mask's location on an island labyrinth, the Toa travel there, but Umarak takes advantage of Pohatu's dislike for his creature to claim the Mask. Makuta then uses the mask to transform Umarak into the monstrous Destroyer, and sets him to recovering the fragments of the Mask of Ultimate Power while the Elemental Beasts attack the ancient city. The Toa briefly defend the city before leaving its defense to the Villagers and Creatures and are joined by Ekimu, who has transformed into the Toa of Light. They then set out to stop Umarak from opening a portal to the Shadow Realm and freeing Makuta, only to find that their Elemental Powers are ineffective on the Black Volcano where the portal is forming. After Ekimu sacrifices his Toa form to save the Toa from Umarak, Gali's spirit is drawn into the Shadow Realm, where she learns how to defeat Makuta. Umarak then perishes as Makuta uses his power to complete the portal, but Gali returns to her friends and leads them in unleashing their Elemental Powers, which banishes Makuta back to the Shadow Realm forever. The Toa, their mission completed and their powers exhausted, then return to the stars from which they came, leaving Okoto in peace. Personality Tahu is known for his heroics, courage, and luck. His courage makes him extremely overconfident and makes him think he should be the leader of the Toa. He does learn patience in the end. When it comes to performance, he likes to take things to the extreme and strives to exceed expectations. On the other hand, Tahu can be rather hot-tempered and he likes to think of himself as the most heroic of the Toa. He has a tendency to be forgetful, which is known to get him into trouble. However, as Tahu also has a tendency to be very lucky, he always manages to come out on top in spite of his reckless actions. Powers and Tools Tahu has the ability to control fire and is resistant to heat damage. Previously he had a pair of Fire Blades as his primary weapons, which could combine into a Lava Surfboard for lava surfing. When using the surfboard, he could also use two smaller Golden Swords, which are otherwise stored on his back. He has since gotten two claw-like Elemental blades of fire. He wore the Mask of Fire, as well as the Golden Mask of Fire, which has now been replaced with the Unity Mask of Fire and the Golden Unity Mask of Fire. Set Information Tahu Master of Fire (2015) * Set Number 70787. * Contains 89 parts. * Includes a Golden Mask of Fire. * Can be combined with Protector of Fire (70783) * Released in 2015 in the BIONICLE (Reboot) line. Tahu Uniter of Fire (2016) * Set Number 71308. * Contains 132 parts. * Includes a Golden Mask of Fire. * Can be combined with Ikir Creature of Fire (71303) * Released in 2016 in the BIONICLE (Reboot) line. Trivia *At the 2014 New York Comic Con, a clear version of the Mask of Fire was released. Only 1,500 of the masks were made. *For a special VIP event at New York Comic Con, the clear mask of fire was rereleased with a different box. Only 100 of the masks were made. *This set contained 89 pieces. *In late 2015, a Trans-Neon Orange Mask of Fire was made to be sent with any online purchase from the LEGO website. External Links *Tahu at LEGO® BIONICLE®’s website de:Tahu (2015) Category:Fire Category:Toa Category:2016